Estaciones
by RatillaFresa
Summary: Vaya título ¿No? ¡Pues acompaña a Inuyasha y Kagome a través de las estaciones! [Fic participa en la actividad "Estaciones" de el foro "La aldea Sengoku"] (4 DRABBLES) Post-anime
1. Otoño

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes perteneces a la asombrosa Rumiko Takahashi, lo demás es mío ;) Fic participe en la actividad "Estaciones" del foro "La aldea entre las hojas".

* * *

><p><strong>OTOÑO<strong>

Kagome se encontraba arrodillada en el césped.

La tierra ya había embarrado su traje de sacerdotisa, pero claramente eso no formaba parte de las preocupaciones de la joven. Ella estaba concentrada, barriendo con sus manos un montón de hojas anaranjadas hacia una gran montañita de hojas.

—Kagome… ¿Por qué diablos haces esto?

—Ya te lo dije, Inuyasha.— Contestó tranquilamente sin dejar su tarea,— es una sorpresa.

—Pues opino que es una sorpresa estúpida. El sol se va a poner y tenemos que regresar a la aldea.—Inuyasha estaba recostado en el tronco de un árbol… bastante impaciente.

La chica del futuro no quería arruinar su buen humor así que optó por ignorar los comentarios de su marido.

Al no conseguir respuesta, el hanyou murmuró un "keh" y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Aquí tengo muchísimas!—Exclamó una entusiasmada vocecita desde los arbustos, sobresaltándolos.

Kagome lanzó un grito ahogado.

—¡No puede ser!—Dijo mientras una niñita de cabello plateado y orejitas caninas aparecía con un puñado de hojas en sus manitas.—¡Son demasiadas! Con esto estamos listas, Ai, ven a colocarlas.

La pequeña se apresuró a dejar las hojas en el montón ¡Estaba muy ansiosa!

—¿Y ahora qué?—Preguntó Ai, volteándose a su madre, quien la había hecho recoger hojas durante bastante rato y aún no sabía la razón.

—Sí, ¿Y ahora qué?—Preguntó Inuyasha con tono acusador mientras se acercaba a las chicas.

—Es algo muy divertido, con tu Tío Souta lo hacíamos todos los otoños.—Le explicó a su hija, sonriendo.—Sólo tienes que saltar sobre aquél montículo de hojas.

Ai, miró la montañita con una gran sonrisa y luego a su madre.

—¿Sólo saltar y ya?

Kagome asintió.

Ai no esperó más y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas para lanzarse al montón.

Hojas de infinitos tonos anaranjados y amarillos volaron por doquier, combinando con la puesta de sol. Definitivamente una imagen encantadora.

La pequeña Ai no dejaba de carcajearse, revolcándose en las hojas y lanzándolas hacia arriba, entre chillidos y risas.

—Así que… ¿Una sorpresa estúpida?—Preguntó Kagome acercándose a Inuyasha, sonriendo burlonamente.

El medio demonio rodó los ojos mientras, con un brazo, rodeaba la cintura de la chica. Kagome apoyó la cabeza en su hombre y ambos observaron a Ai disfrutar de la no tan estúpida sorpresa.

* * *

><p>Es el primer fic que hago para este foro y lo único que quería era subirlo, así que si hay alguna recomendación ¡Por favor díganla!<p>

¿Les gustó? Yo lo encontré tierno, además, solíamos hacer eso mismo con mis hermanas... pero quedábamos asquerosas XD.

Intentaré subir el siguiente mañana, pero tengo tantas pruebas que dudo poder hacerlo (buu).

Eso es todoo, saluditoos.

¿Review? ¿Eh?

Fresita-chan.


	2. Primavera

Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias a _Anniekarai10, Aky9110, Nina Parker, serena tsukino chiba, Rinnu y Guest._ Sólo los fickers conocen el sentimiento mágico de recibir un review :3.

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMAVERA<strong>

Kagome suspiró contenta mientras, con pasos alegres, recorría la pradera que había cerca de la aldea.

Lo único que se oía era el sonido del agua corriendo en el río, el cantar de algunos pajaritos y uno que otro bicho volador.

La chica, a ratos, aspiraba profundamente para impregnar sus pulmones del aire fresco, casi veraniego, y lo soltaba en un suspiro feliz.

Los colores habían sido esparcidos sobre la hierba verde, y los insectos y aves, revoloteaban por todas partes. Kagome estaba fascinada y definitivamente de muy buen humor.

"Existen dos tipos de personas" Pensó para sí."Primero los amantes de la primavera…"

—¡Achú! Jodida primavera…

La joven volteó con una sonrisa hacia su enojado marido.

—Tú definitivamente formas parte del segundo tipo de personas,—le dijo riendo.

—¿Segundo tipo de personas?

—Los alérgicos malhumorados, que refunfuñan los tres meses completos.

Inuyasha la miró sin comprender mientras ella continuaba sonriendo.

—Oye, ¡Yo no soy un alérgico malhumorado!

—¡Achú!—Se escuchó un estornudo más agudo que hizo a ambos voltear para encontrarse a una pequeña de pelo plateado corriendo hacia ellos.—¡Mira, mamá! Te corté estas flores, ¡Son lindísimas!

Kagome soltó una exagerada expresión de asombro.

—¡Muchas gracias, Ai! Son realmente hermosas.—Exclamó mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos.

—¡Achú!—Volvió a estornudar Ai y Kagome soltó una carcajada.

—Me retracto, hay tres tipos de personas. Ai es una alérgica amante de la primavera.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, ya que aún no terminaba de entender a qué se refería con aquella clasificación.

—¡Ey! ¡No es nuestra culpa tener este olfato!—Se quejó.

—Lo sé, no estoy diciendo lo contrario, simplemente me divierte.

Kagome aspiró el aroma de las flores que Ai le había obsequiado.

—¡Achú!

Esta vez, ni Ai ni Inuyasha fueron los responsables del estornudo y miraron expectantes a Kagome, quien observaba angustiada el ramillete de flores.

—Oh no…

Ai lanzó una carcajada y fue secundada por su padre.

Al parecer, Kagome pertenecería al recién formado tercer grupo de personas.

* * *

><p>Sep, cortito, pero saben que me encantan así XD. Lamento mucho la demora, no debería culpar al colegio pero… lo haré de todos modos (?) Ahora de vacaciones, intentaré estar más activa :)<p>

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y espero no demorar demasiado en subir las siguientes estaciones.

¡No olviden pasar por el foro! Retos como éste y muchos más podrán encontrar (Parezco promotora de comercial XD)

Un abrazotee :)

Fresita-chan


End file.
